Just be Friend
by RiReRoNiNaYuu
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan didepan mata tak bisa diubah, kenangan yang tersimpan dimemory akan selalu teringat. Dan hal itu sama saja membuat hati ku dan dirimu semakin hancur. Aku dan kau, Aomine Daiki yang kini menikah dengan wanita yang ceria bernama Momoi. Sebuah bualan belaka jika Akashi bilang dirinya baik-baik saja. Hatinya telah tersayat-sayat sekarang (Yaoi, AoAka, Bad summary)


**Just Be Friend **

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing : **AoAka (Aomine x Akashi)

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Romance and Hurt/Angst/Comfort. *mana ada?!*

**Warning : YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, MXM, SLASH, TYPO, OOC (maybe), AU (maybe), FUTURE, TAK SESUAI EYD, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA LIRIK!, GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN!.**

.

**Dont Like, Dont Read.**

**happy reading ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada lagu luka-just be friend nya, oke?**

* * *

_Just be friends... All we gotta do just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends... All we gotta do just be friends_

_Just be friends... Just be friends..._

_(Hanya berteman... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman_

_Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

_Hanya berteman... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman_

_Hanya berteman... Hanya berteman...)_

_._

* * *

**Flashback**

.

"Daiki, sekali lagi kau datang terlambat. Akan kupastikan kau takkan bisa pulang dengan selamat." Kata sosok pemuda mungil yang sedang bersedekap dada itu. Raut wajah nya terlihat dingin, apalagi saat maat heterokomatik iyi menatap sosok Aomine Daiki dengan keji nya.

"_ara~ _aku hanya telat beberapa menit Akashi." Bela Aomine. Akashi hanya tersenyum sini mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan waktu, Daiki." Ucap Akashi sembari berlalu dari hadapan Aomine.

"Eh? Tunggu, Akashi!" Panggil Aomine.

Ya, mereka mengadakan kencan ditaman ria jam 8 pagi ini. Tetapi, Aomine seakan tak ingat apapun saat bangun dan ia malah menghabiskan 10 menit waktu nya untuk bermesraan dengan majalah '_pervert' _nya itu.

Akashi duduk dibangku taman ria itu dan memalingkan mukanya karena tau kekasih nya telat akibat majalah yang tak boleh dibaca anak-anak dibawah umur (Reader : emang lu bukan bocah, thor?).

"Ngambek, ne?" Tanya Aomine sembari duduk disamping Akashi dan merangkul bahu pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Mata Akashi menatap nanar kedepan. Ia menyandarkan kepala nya dibahu kekar Aomine. Lama-kelamaan matanya berkaca-kaca dan turunlah setetes air mata dari pelupuk mata heterokom nya.

"E-eh?! Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi..." Ucap Aomine dengan panik ketika melihat suatu air mengaliri putih porselen itu.

Akashi menggeleng dan mulai menatap Aomine dengan mata heterokom nya yang sedikit merah. "Kau... Takkan meninggalkan ku...Kan?" Entah kenapa, perasaan Akashi daritadi tak enak. Ia merasa akan...kehilangan, kelak.

Aomine tersentak dan ia tertawa kecil "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku akan menjadi suami mu kelak." Ucap nya sembari tersenyum tulus.

**Ckrish**. "Wah, ternyata Daiki **Tersayang **ku mulai menyebutku 'bodoh' ya~?" Tanya Akashi sembari menyeringai physocopath dengan gunting ditangan nya yang sedang ia mainkan.

**Glek.** "Ma-Maaf Akashi. Aku tak sengaja mengucapkan nya." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Aomine membatin '_Sifat yandere nya tak berubah. Atau dia memang physicopath?' _.

"Aku memang physichopath, Daiki." Ucapan dengan nada yang datar itu membuat Aomine menahan nafas.

"Sudahlah ayo..." Akashi menarik Aomine pergi menaiki wahana-wahana yang berada disana.

**Flashback End.**

Akashi meremas surat undangan itu sembari menggigit bibir bawah nya dan menunduk. '_Kau berbohong padaku, Daiki...' _Ia membatin, miris. Dan terjadilah hujan gunting dikamar nya yang ia lempari gunting kesembarang arah, termasuk surat undangan yang berisi

**Aomine Daiki**

** Dan**

**Momoi Satsuki.**

**Akan menikah besok pada pukul 07.00 s/d 20.00.**

**Sekian terima kasih.**

.

* * *

_Ukanda n da kinou no asa hayaku ni_

_Wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na_

_Kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku_

_Bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no ka _

_( __Kemarin pagi baru kusadari sesuatu_

_Apa yang sebenarnya mungkin telah terjadi_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?_

_Apa akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdoa?__)_

_._

* * *

Akashi bangun dari tidur nya karena mimpi-yang menurut nya- buruk itu. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan ini sudah jam 05.30 pagi dengan... sebuah surat disamping nya. Ia mengambil dan membuka surat itu lalu membaca nya.

**Srek.** surat itu langsung dirobek oleh Akashi dan dibuang kesembarang arah. Ia menatap kosong selimut yang menyelimuti kaki jenjang nya.

_'jadi...bukan mimpi...huh?' _Batin nya berbicara dengan sayatan hati yang ditorehkan dihatinya.

**Prang.** ia melempar gunting nya tepat ditengah foto nya dan Aomine yang sedang berkencan itu sehingga menjadi pecah dan ia mulai memunguti pecahan kaca itu.

Tiba-tiba jemari nya mengeluarkan darah, tapi ia tak menghiraukan darah yang keluar dari jemari nya dan terus memunguti pecahan kaca itu lalu membuang nya.

Ia mengambil foto yang tadi tertancap oleh gunting nya sedikit. Dan tancapan itu mengenai tengah telapak tangan mereka yang sedang saling menggengam satu sama lain.

Ia menatap nanar foto itu. '_Aku mencintainya... tapi, kenapa dia malah menikahi Satsuki? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji padaku akan menikahiku?' _Tanya batin nya. Ia menatap jemari nya yang mengeluarkan darah. Perih, sakit, nyeri... dan sesak. Itu semua yang dirasakan Akashi saat ini, bukan hanya karena jemari nya yang terluka. Tetapi, karena hatinya tersayat sekarang.

.

* * *

_Wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa_

_Motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO_

_Sore o kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi_

_Boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana_

_( __Jauh di dalam hatiku, sudah kusadari_

_Pilihan terakhir akan memisahkan kita_

_Ku sudah tak bisa_

_Tak menghiraukan perasaanku_

_Mengapa tidak pernah ku katakan dari awal?__)_

_._

* * *

Akashi kini bersiap dengan tuxedo hitam nya dan celana kain panjang nya untuk mendatangi 'pesta' itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar dan ia pun mengambil ponsel nya, menatap siapa yang menelpon nya pagi-pagi. Setelah itu ia duduk diranjang dan bimbang akan menjawab telpon dari Kise atai tidak.

"Ha-ah~" setekah menghela nafas kecil ia mengangkat telpon Kise dan menyandarkan punggung nya pada bantal-bantal empuk milik nya, masih tetap pada posisi duduk nya.

'Lama sekali angkat nya ssu~' suara Kise terdengar dari seberang sana dengan nada yang merengek. Akashi hanya mendengus dan menatap kosong kedepan dan berbicara

"Ada apa?" Dengan suara yang datar tetapi memilukan itu. Akashi memejamkan mata nya, untuk menjernihkan pikiran nya sebelum bertemu... mantan nya itu.

'Akashicchi... datang tidak kepesta pernikahan... Aominecchi dan...Momocchi?' tanya Kise dengan nada yang-err... takut? Mungkin ia takut membuat sang mantan kapten sakit hati, karena para mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah tahu bahwa, Aomine dan Akashi menjalin hubungan.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau mau menjemputku? Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu. Cepatlah, telat beberapa detik kau takkan selamat." Akashi mencoba untuk mempertahankan suara nya dengan nada sarkastik. Tetapi, Kise bisa mendengar suara bergetar Akashi. Meskipun itu sedikit.

'Baiklah... Aku akan kesana dengan teman-teman ssu! Sekaligus ber-nostalgia sebentar, hehehe' Kise mencoba membuat Akashi seperti biasa. Sayang nya,

**Tut. **telpon nya sudah ditutup oleh Akashi. Dan ia tahu, Akashi masih terpuruk saat ini.

.

* * *

_Yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de_

_Agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro_

_Iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande_

_Sen o nuita ..._

_( __Dan di dunia kita yang seakan mulai runtuh_

_Kita harus maju, tak ada jalan lain_

_Aku hanya ingin senyummu yang hambar_

_Waktunya kita berpisah__)_

.

**Teng Tong.**

Akashi tahu. Ia tahu yang datang adalah teman-teman nya, Mantan anggota team nya. Ia mengintip dari celah jendela. Dan ia melihat nereka memasuki rumah nya.

Malas. Sebenarnya Akashi sedang malas hari ini, atau bisa dibilang ia sedang _badmood _sekarang.

**Tok Tok.**

"Seijuurou-sama... Teman-teman anda mengunjungi anda." Ucap pelayan nya yang sedang diluar itu.

Akashi menghela nafas dan memijit pelipis nya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 05.55 lalu mendengus setelah melihat jam nya.

"Suruh mereka kesini." Jawab Akashi dari dalam. Ia pun menduduk kan dirinya disofa dan membaca novel kesukaan nya.

Tiba-tiba...

"AKASHICCHI!" teriak kan memekakan telinga datang menghampiri Akashi. Akashi tetap bersikap biasa tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu itu adalah Kise, Model yang -amat-sangat cerewet itu.

Kise memeluk Akashi dari samping. Akashi tetap membaca novel nya tanpa menghiraukan sang model itu.

"_Long time no see you, _Akashi." Akashi menoleh ke Midorima. Lalu sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat pemuda mungil disamping Midorima.

"Dia Midorima Kazunari. Jangan terus-terusan tatap dia seperti itu, Akashi. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku cemburu, nanodayo!" Akashi memutar kedua bola mata nya ketika melihat ke-_tsundere _an Midorima tak pernah hilang.

"Kau sudah menikah huh?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum miring nya.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat itu mendapatkan tatapan nanar dari Akashi. Midorima yang menyadari kesalahan nya menjadi salah tingkah, tapi ia tahu. Ia tak bisa menghibur sang mantan kapten nya itu.

"Ryouta-kun, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba dihadapan Akashi dan Kise dengan aura-aura yang tak mengenakan.

"HUWAAAA! TETSUYACCHI JANGAN MENGAGETKAN DONG!" protes Kise yang langsung melepaskan pelukan nya pada Akashi.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya "kau juga sudah menikah dengan modeling cerewet ini, Tetsuya?" Dan Akashi hanya bisa diam ketika mendapati anggukan dari mantan anggotanya itu.

"Aka-chin jangan sedih terus. Aku yakin kok, Aka-chin akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Mine-chin." Kata Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping kiri Akashi dengan pemuda manis yang kalem dipangkuan nya, kalau Akashi tidak salah. Nama nya adalah Himuro Tatsuya.

"Kau juga sudah menikah dengan pemuda ini, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada sendu. Bukan, ia bukan cemburu pada Himuro. Melainkan sedih ketika melihat teman-teman nya sudah menikah. Sedangkan ia? Hanya bualan belaka jika ia bilang ia sudah menikah.

"Maaf sebelum nya. Tapi ya, Kami sudah menikah." Jawaban itu membuat Akashi mengalihkan perhatian nya pada novel nya. Dan ia menatap kosong tulisan-tulisan itu.

Semua orang disana tahu apa yang dipikiran Akashi. Tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat pikiran Akashi menjadi lebih baik, Terutama hatinya.

Kise menghela nafas kecil melihat sang mantan kapten seperti itu. Lalu ia menatap jam tangan nya yang menunjuk kan jam 06.10 dan itu berarti 50 menit lagi pesta itu dimulai.

Kise menatap Akashi dan menepuk bahu Akashi lalu tersenyum lebar saat Akashi menoleh kearah nya "Ayo! Kita kepesta! Nanti kalau telat kita kehabisan makanan" ucap Kise dengan nada yang riang dan Akashi hanya mengangguk.

Akashi menatap jendela mobil disamping kiri nya, yang sekarang cuaca nya sedang sejuk. Tidak panas maupun tidak hujan. Seakan mereka ingin menyejuk kan hati Akashi dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Tapi, tidak. Dunia Akashi sudah hancur tanpa adanya Aomine sekarang.

Akashi tersenyum tipis ketika melihat langit yang tertutupi awan itu.

_'yah... setidak nya, aku masih memiliki kehidupan yang masih harus kujalani sekarang.' _Batin Akashi.

.

* * *

_Koe o karashite sakenda_

_Hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku_

_Hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa_

_Nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

_(Dan teriakan pun terdengar_

_Di antara kita berdua_

_Tidak ada yang tersisa, di akhir semuanya_

_Hubungan kita hanya menguap dan hilang)_

_._

* * *

Akashi menatap pintu gedung pernikahan yang akan menikahkan Aomine dan Momoi didepan nya. Teman-Teman nya sudah memasuki gedung itu. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu didepan nya, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan sosok mantan nya, Aomine.

Akashi terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali menjadi dingin. "Se-lamat..." Ucap Akashi dengan suara yang tercekat. Hatinya kini menjadi sakit. Sesak. Nyeri. Dan perasaan menyakitkan lain nya.

Aomine membeku. Ia tak menyangka Akashi akan datang ke acara pernikahan nya, yang dipaksakan oleh kedua orang tua nya dan kedua orang tua Momoi. Aomine menatap iris mata heterokomatik Akashi yang dingin. Perkataan Akashi menyayat hati nya, belum lagi suara tercekat itu.

Aomine menarik Akashi ketaman belakang gedung itu. Akashi hanya diam mengikuti Aomine dibelakang.

Akashi duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dan menyejukkan itu. Aomine duduk disamping nya. Aomine memakai tuxedo putih, untuk pernikahan itu.

"_Gomenasai..._" Ucap Aomine dengan lirih, tapi itu cukup untuk didengar oleh Akashi. Akashi menyandarkan punggung nya didahan pohon itu, ia tak berani menyandarkan kepala nya dibahu Aomine seperti dulu lagi saat ini. Akashi memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan dengan nyaman hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit nya sebelum bertanya...

"Untuk apa? Kurasa kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun padaku." Aomine mematung. Ia tak menyangka, ia akan membuat Akashi begitu mati rasa seperti saat ini.

Aomine menatap sendu Akashi. Akashi-nya yang dulu, kini berubah. Karena dirinya. Saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, sosok wanita dengan gaun pengantin putih datang. Wanita itu memeluk Akashi.

Akashi tersentak ketika merasakan ada yang memeluk nya, dan saat ia membuka mata nya. Warna merah muda pucat lah yang ia dapatkan. Warna merah muda, yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah warna surai dari sang pengantin wanita Aomine.

Akashi diam dengan wajah yang datar, Aomine hanya bisa menunduk. Dan Akashi bisa merasakan tubuh wanita yang sedang memeluk nya itu bergetar, apalagi dada nya yang basah.

"Hiks, _Gomen_, Akashi-kun... maaf... Aku dan Dai-chan... hiks, maaf... Aku dan Dai-chan tak bisa menolak... hiks, tak bisa menolak perjodohan kami... hiks, Maaf, Akashi-kun... maaf... Aku... aku... Hiks..." Momoi tak dapat melanjutkan ucapan nya. Yang ada dia malah makin menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

.

* * *

_Futari o kasaneteta guuzen_

_Anten danzen hakanaku chiji ni_

_"Shosen konna mono sa" tsubuyaita_

_Kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida_

_(Takdir yang menyatukan kita berdua_

_untuk mengingatkan, cinta tidak abadi_

_"Jadi ini akhirnya," aku berkata_

_Jangan menyesalinya, ku tak ingin kau menangis.)_

.

* * *

Akashi sedikit menggigit bibir bawah nya dan ia membalas pelukan Momoi. Ia mengelus punggung Momoi untuk meredakan tangisan Momoi. Tetapi, Momoi makin menangis karena nya. "Hei, kenapa kau malah makin menangis? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu menangis, Satsuki. Tenang..." ucap Akashi. Tetapi, kata-kata dari Akashi selanjut nya membuat Aomine dan Momoi mencelos mendengar nya. Perkataan selanjut nya dari Akashi adalah...

"Aku berteriak memohon pada tuhan sampai suaraku habis pun, Ia takkan mengubah takdir yang ia persiapkan untukku, Daiki, dan dirimu, Satsuki. Hubungan ku dengan Daiki sudah ditentukan akan berakhir. Dan aku tahu, inilah karma yang kudapatkan karena merebut Aomine terlebih dahulu darimu, Satsuki. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Aomine dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ini adalah karma dari tuhan untukku karena membuat gadis yang ceria seperti mu menjadi gadis yang selalu sedih karena hati nya kubuat hancur berkeping-keping. Jadilah, Kebahagiaan yang seharus nya menjadi milikku terenggut dengan hilang nya hubungan ku dan Daiki. Cintaku dan cintamu berbeda, Iya kan? Cintaku hanya sebuah pengalihan untuk Daiki. Cintamu akan selalu ada untuk Daiki, Ya kan Daiki? Kalian mau tahu ruangan hatiku? Ruangan hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh nama Aomine Daiki. Tapi, Aku yakin. Namaku hanya ada disatu ruangan dihati Daiki, jadi Aku yakin kau akan menjadi istri yang dicintai oleh Daiki. Kebahagiaan ku adalah kebahagiaan mu dan Satsuki, Daiki. Jadi jangan membuat Satsuki menangis... Semoga kalian berdua bahagia. Aku turut bahagia jika kalian berusaha untuk saling mencintai. Satsuki, berusahalah mendapatkan hati Daiki, dan lupakan hubunganku dan Daiki yang sudah berlalu itu. Buka hatimu untuk Satsuki, Daiki. Sampai jumpa digedung nanti."

dan dengan itu Akashi melepaskan pelukan Momoi lalu berdiri dengan sedikit tepukan dibelakang celana nya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dengan setetes air mata yang mengaliri pipi putih nya.

Aomine dan Momoi hanya diam menatap kepergiaan Akashi.

.

* * *

.

_Just be friends... All we gotta do just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends... All we gotta do just be friends_

_Just be friends... Just be friends..._

_(Hanya berteman... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman_

_Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

_Hanya berteman... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman_

_Hanya berteman... Hanya berteman...)_

.

* * *

Akashi memasuki gedung itu dan duduk dipinggir, samping kiri Kise. "Akashicchi? Darimana aja?" Tanya Kise ketika menyadari kedatangan Akashi.

"Hmm... habis dari _Kōfuku no basho o shuchō (_tempat yang merenggut kebahagiaan)" jawab Akashi dengan santai. Kise mengerutkan kening nya dan berbisik pada Kuroko

"Tetsuyacchi... tempat yang merenggut kebahagiaan itu dimana ssu?" Bisik Kise yang tentu nya terdengar oleh Akashi. Tetapi ia lebih memilih tak menghiraukan itu.

Kuroko menggeleng tak tahu.

"Mungkin maksud Akashi-kun ia habis dari suatu tempat dan tempat itu merenggut kebahagiaan nya begitu saja." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar.

_'Apa Akashicchi habis bertemu Momocchi dan Aominecchi ya?' _Tanya Kise dalam hati.

.

* * *

_Kizuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni_

_Ochitakaben hiroi ageta to shite_

_Mata saki modoru koto wa nai_

_Sou tenohira no ue no chiisana shi bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama_

_(Semalam aku sudah memikirkan semuanya_

_Tak ada gunanya memunguti bunga jatuh_

_Bunga kita sudah layu-_

_Dan kita sudah menyadarinya-_

_Waktu kita sudah habis,_

_Semoga tak sia-sia.)_

.

* * *

**Flashback (20.00)**

.

"Hei, Akashi." Panggil Aomine pada Akashi yang sedang duduk sembari memandang bintang.

Akashi menunduk untuk menatap Aomine yang menjadikan pahanya untuk bantalan kepala nya yang sedang tiduran "Ya?" Tanya nya. Ya, sejak berpacaran dengan Aomine sifat nya yang dingin mulai mencair *emang nya es batu?!*

"Kalau aku menikah dengan orang lain... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi dengusan oleh Akashi.

Akashi memainkan rambut biru tua Aomine yang lembut itu "Jika kau menikah dengan orang lain, aku akan membiarkan nya." Aomine terbelalak mendengar itu. "Karena bagiku, itu adalah takdir yang tuhan berikan padaku dan padamu, Daiki. Takdir itu seperti bunga yang berjatuhan, kau tahu? Dan jika bunga takdir milik kita sudah layu, biarkan saja. Karena memunguti bunga berjatuhan itu akan sia-sia, Daiki." Ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum tulus pada Aomine yang terpaku pada kata-kata nya.

**Flashback End.**

_'ya, Itu sudah tak ada gunanya.'_ batin Akashi sembari melihat kedepan dan menunggu Aomine dan Momoi datang.

.

* * *

_Omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu o_

_Kimi no yasahiku hohoemu kao o_

_Ima o kakko ni oshiyatte_

_Futari kizutsu kagiri kizutsuita_

_Bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da_

(_Apa kau mengingat ketika kita bertemu?_

_Ku tak pernah melupakan senyum di bibirmu_

_Kenangan di masa lalu-_

_Kenyataan di depan mata-_

_Hanya akan melukai perasaan kita berdua.)_

_._

* * *

Momoi datang dan berjalan menuju Aomine yang sudah menunggu nya didepan sana. Sampai pada bagian dimana Akashi duduk, Ia berhenti. Ia menengok kearah Akashi yang juga menengok kearah nya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam pada Momoi yang juga tersenyum bersalah pada nya. Mereka sedikit menunduk, untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan dan rasa bersalah. Lalu Momoi kembali berjalan menuju Aomine.

'_Kuharap, aku takkan melupakan senyum mu, Daiki. Senyum polos yang pertama kali kau tunjukkan padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Daiki. Sayang nya, kenangan-kenangan itu akan kututup dari sekarang dengan kenyataan menyakitkan yang ada didepanku sekarang. Tersenyum pun tak ada guna nya. Iya kan, Daiki?' _Batin Akashi.

.

* * *

_Omokurushiku tsuzuku kono kankei de_

_Kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro_

_Aishiteru no ni, hanaregatai no ni_

_Boku ga iwanakya..._

_(Setiap hari kulalui hubungan kita berdua_

_Ku sudah tak bisa, berbuat apapun lagi_

_Ku mencintaimu, tak ingin berpisah_

_Tapi aku akan katakan)_

_._

* * *

"Aomine Daiki, bersedikah anda menikahi dan menemani Momoi Satsuki seumur hidupnya dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, kaya ataupun miskin?" Sang penghulu mulai membuat suatu penghalang untuk Aomine dan Akashi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Aomine menengok kearah Akashi yang menunduk dengan semua teman-teman nya yang menghibur Akashi dengan berbagai macam cara, tetapi tetap saja Akashi masih menunduk. Aomine menghela nafas kecil karena hatinya yang mulai sakit melihat Akashi seperti itu. Ia pun menatap sang penghulu.

"Saya bersedia." Sesak. Jantung Akashi seakan dihimpit sehingga diri nya sesak ketika Aomine mengatakan itu.

Sang penghulu menatap Momoi. "Momoi Satsuki, bersediakah anda menikah dan menemani Aomine Daiki seumur hidupnya dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, kaya ataupun miskin?" Penghalang itu mulai memanjang seiring perkataan sang penghulu itu.

Momoi menoleh kebelakang, ketempat Akashi. Ia menatap nanar Akashi yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. _'Gomenasai, Akashi-kun...' _Batin Momoi sebelum menatap sang penghulu dan ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menyiapkan mental nya.

"Saya... Bersedia." Dan stelah perkataan itu. Aomine dan Momoi mendekatkan diri mereka lalu...bersatulah kedua bibir itu.

**Prok prok prok.**

Semua yang disana bertepuk tangan, terkecuali untuk keenam orang yang menatap sendu sosok pemuda merah yang bergetar hebat.

"Hiks..." isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir pemuda itu seakan bisa menyayat hati teman-teman nya. Akashi tak peduli ia sedang menangis dimana ataupun ia yang sedang ditatap oleh keenam temannya. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendalam dalam lubuk hati nya, meskipun melampiaskan nya dengan cara yang ia benci sekalipun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki. Aku sama sekali tak ingin kau berpisah dariku..." bisik Akashi. Tetapi, teman-teman nya bisa mendengar bisikan itu.

'_Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menghibur mu, Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin/Akashi/Akashi-san...' _batin Mereka berenam yang terus menatap Akashi yang menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat itu.

.

* * *

_Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga  
_

_Bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru_

_Kakugoshiteta hazu no sono itami_

_Soredemo tsuranukareru kono karada_

_(Hujan yang membasahi hatiku_

_Capek dan takut, membuatku buta_

_Aku sudah menyadarinya_

_Tetap tak bisa_

_Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan)_

_._

* * *

Ciuman itu berakhir, pesta makan pun dimulai. Tetapi Akashi sama sekali tak mengikuti pesta makan itu, ia hanya duduk dibawah pohon yang tadi Aomine tunjukkan pada nya dengan cara menarik nya.

Akashi menyandarakan tubuh nya didahan pohon besar itu. Ia lelah, menangis pun tak ada gunanya lagi baginya. ia hanya akan memperlihatkan sisi lemah nya pada seluruh mantan anggotanya. Sekarang, hidup nya seakan tak berwarna seperti saat Aomine disamping nya dulu.

**Tes tes**

air yang jatuh dari atas ke wajah Akashi membuat Akashi mendongak. Tepat sekali, ia sedang ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Ia lelah menghadapi kenyataan ini. Bahkan, ia ingin sekali menutup mata nya untuk selamanya. Baginya, hidup ini sudah tak berharga lagi.

'_Bodoh nya aku yang telah jatuh hati padamu, Daiki. Seharus nya aku lebih memikirkan pilihan yang kau berikan padaku saat itu. Sehingga aku tak tersakiti seperti ini. Seperti orang bodoh, aku tak melakukan apapun untuk mengambilmu dari Satsuki. Ya, Aku tahu itu. tetapi, yang kulakukan benar bukan? Kaupun tak bisa menentang kedua orang tua mu agar hubungan kita terus berlanjut. Itu berarti, kita memang tak bisa Melakukan apapun ya?' _Batin Akashi yang terdongak agar rintikan-rintikan itu menghapuskan air mata nya yang mengalir.

.

* * *

_Futari o tsunaideta kizuna_

_Hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku_

_Sayounara aishita hito, koko made da..._

_Mou furimukanaide arukidasu n da_

_(Takdir yang mengikat kita berdua_

_Terputus dan hilang di tengah kehidupan_

_Selamat tinggal, kekasih hatiku_

_Sudah berakhir_

_Dan kita tidak akan pernah menengok ke belakang)_

_._

* * *

**Puk.**

sebuah jas putih dilempar kearah Akashi yang langsung mengenai telak wajah Akashi yang basah. Akashi yang tadi memejamkan mata untuk menikmati rintik hujan itu kini terbuka.

Putih. Itulah hal pertama yang Akashi lihat pertama kali saat membuka mata nya. Ia langsung mengambil jas putih itu dan menoleh kesamping kiri nya. Ia sedikit melebarkan matanya tetapi itu hanya sepersekian detik. Disana, Aomine sedang menatap nya dengan... sendu.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Kau bisa demam nanti..." ucap Aomine yang duduk disamping Akashi dan menatap Akashi. Akashi membuang muka dari pandangan Aomine, ia sudah tak ingin mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ia jalani bersama Aomine lagi saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dingin. itulah yang dirasakan Aomine saat Akashi berkata seperti itu. Ia menunduk karena merasa sakit dan bersalah secara bersamaan. Ia sakit karena Akashi-nya kembali menjadi pribadi yang amat dingin dan tertutup. Ia merasa Bersalah karena ia lah penyebab dari semua itu.

"_Gomenasai..._ aku tak bisa berbuat apapun..."ucap nya sambil berlalu dari pandangan Akashi. Akashi hanya diam mendengarkan suara telapak kaki yang menjauh dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk hebat saat Aomine berkata seperti itu.

Lama-kelamaan air mata itu mengalir kembali, kali ini rintik-rintik hujan telah berhenti bersamaan dengan datang nya Aomine. "Kenapa? Takdirku...Takdirmu... sangatlah berbeda...?... hubungan kita... semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita... hal yang menyenangkan diantara kita... seakan menghilang dengan pernikahan mu...dan Satsuki... aku memang kuat... tetapi, aku juga manusia... aku masih mempunyai hati... dan akupun sadar... kita takkan bisa kembali lagi..." ucapan lirih itu masih bisa didengar oleh Momoi yang bersembunyi dibelakan tembok penghalang antar ia dan Akashi.

Momoi menunduk. "_Gomen ne, _Akashi-kun... sama seperti Dai-chan... aku pun tak bisa melakukan apapun..." ucap nya dengan lirih sebelum berlari kearah kamar mandi perempuan untuk menangisi kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat.

.

* * *

_Ichido dake, ichido dake.._

_Negai ga kanau no naraba_

_Nandodemo umarekawattte_

_Ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo.._

_(Sekali lagi, hanya sekali,_

_Jika bisa keinginanku terkabul_

_Aku ingin mengulang kembali_

_Hari-hari yang dulu kita lalui)._

_._

* * *

Akashi kembali kegedung pesta. Saat ini sudah jam 16.00 sore. Dan ia tak mungkin meninggalkan pesta 'mantan'nya dan mantan manager nya begitu saja padahal masih jam 4 sore.

Ia juga berpikiran, untuk sedikit bernolstagia dengan mantan anggota nya itu.

"Akashicchi! Disini!" Panggil Kise saat melihat sang mantan kapten sedang celingukan seperti sedang mencari keberadaan nya dan teman-teman nya.

Akashi hanya mendengus dan berjalan kearah nya sebelum melihat sang mantan sedang sibuk digoda oleh teman-teman nya. Remuk sudah wajah datar nya yang kini diganti kesenduan.

'_bisakah aku memohon padamu, tuhan? Aku ingin kembali kemasa-masa aku dan Daiki bersama. Jika bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu disaat itu.' _Batin Akashi.

dan para teman-teman nya berhenti menggoda Aomine dan Momoi saat melihat kesenduan Akashi teroancar dari wajah Akashi, Aomine dan Momoi pun berhenti bercanda tawa saat mengetahui tingkah mereka seperti orang berpacaran dan Akashi yang sendu melihat mereka.

"_Daijobu da yo..._Lanjutkan saja, aku juga akan mendengarkan" ucap nya sembari tersenyum lebar sampai mata nya menyipit. Dan 4 _couple _itu tahu, bahwa Akashi sedang ditekan secara mental dengan senyuman palsu itu.

.

* * *

_Koe o karashite sakenda_

_Hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku_

_Hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa_

_Nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

(_Dan teriakan pun terdengar_

_Di antara kita berdua_

_Tidak ada yang tersisa di akhir semuanya_

_Hubungan kita hanya menguap dan hilang)_

_._

* * *

Akashi duduk diranjang nya. Ia merebahkan tubuh nya yang amat lelah akibat pesta pernikahan mantan nya itu.

Ia mencengkram surai merah nya dan...

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

teriakan itu menggema dikamarnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dipipi nya dan kali ini lebih deras. Ia lelah. Ia sangat benci dengan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini. Ia sedih karena tak bisa kembali memeluk dan menangis didada sang mantan, Aomine.

Aomine Daiki.

Nama itu lah yang selalu ia pikirkan kini. Ia menjerit kembali. Beruntung kamar nya ini mempunyai alat peredam suara, sehingga suara jeritan memilukan nya tak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Hiks, Aku benci! Hiks, Aku benci! AAAAAAAKKHH, hiks... hiks...!" kembali. Ia kembali berteriak histeris dengan tangan yang mulai memberantaki kamar nya.

Dan lama kelamaan ia terlelap ditempat tidur nya dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, mata yang sembab, pipi yang masih basah akibat air mata, surai yang sudah amat berantakan. Ia lelah dan membiarkan kenyataan menyayat hatinya secara perlahan.

Ia membiarkan cintanya terabaikan dengan sendirinya.

.

* * *

_Futari o tsunaideta kizuna_

_Hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku_

_Syounara aishita hito, koko made da_

_Mou furimukanaide arukidasunda._

_(Takdir yang mengikat kita berdua_

_Terputus dan hilang di tengah kehidupan_

_Selamat tinggal, kekasih hatiku_

_Sudah berakhir_

_Dan kita tidak akan pernah menengok ke belakang)_

_._

* * *

Aomine dan Momoi-yang sudah menggati nama nya menjadi Aomine Satsuki- sedang menunggu didepan pintu keluarga Akashi.

**Teng Tong.**

Lagi. Aomine menekan bel itu sekali lagi. Ia masih merasa amat-sangat-bersalah pada Akashi. Dan kebetulan sekali sang istri(Momoi) ingin mengucapkan kata maaf juga pada Akashi.

"Eh? Aominecchi dan Momocchi juga disini ssu?" Aomine dan Momoi sonta menoleh kebelakang dan mereka menemukan teman-teman mereka yang sudah berkeluarga ada dibelakang mereka, tetapi kini hanya mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai saja yang ada. Midorima Kazunari(Takao) dan Murasakibara Tatsuya(Himuro) tak ikut.

"Mine-chin dan Sa-chin sedang apa?" Tanya Murasakibara sembari memakan snack-snack nya.

"Kau tak bermaksud untuk membuat pikiran Akashi kacau Lagi kan, Aomine?" Tanya Midorima. Ia yang bekerja sebagai dokter sedikit tahu bahwa mental Akashi tertekan kemarin.

"Aomine-kun, Satsuki-san. Kalian tak boleh membuat Akashi-kun melempari kami yang bersama dengan kalian menjadi sasaran gunting nya juga." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar.

Saat Kise ingin membuka mulut nya, pintu kediaman Akashi terbuka. Nampaklah seorang _maid _dari para _maid _lain nya yang sedang bekerja.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya nya.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou/ssu" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

_Maid _itu tersentak. "Ma-maaf sebelum nya. Tetapi, Seijuurou-sama... sedang beristirahat sekarang." Ucap _maid _itu. Saat Kise ingin menanyakan Akashi kenapa, _Maid _itu langsung melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Seijuuro-sama harus beristirahat karena...kemarin, Saya menemukan kamar nya sangat berantakan. Dan saat saya ingin membangunkan Seijuurou-sama, tubuh nya panas sekali. Karena itu saya memanggilkan dokter pribadi Seijuurou-sama. Dan karena itu pula saya disuruh untuk membiarkan Seijuurou-sama beristirahat. Seharusnya ia mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya hari ini. Dokter juga bilang mental dan batin nya sangat tertekan. Jika kalian ingin bertemu Seijuurou-sama, saya bisa mengantarkan kalian keruang tamu dan memanggil Seijuurou-sama..." lanjut _maid _itu sembari tersenyum.

Karena mereka ingin melihat keadaan Akashi, jadilah mereka semua mengangguk. Lalu sang _Maid _mengantar mereka keruang tamu yang -sangat- besar itu. Mereka duduk berdampingan karena memang, sofa yang ada disitu cuma ada sofa untuk dua orang.

Disofa barat ada Kise-Kuroko, Timur Murasakibara-Midorima, utara Aomine-Momoi dan... KITA MULAI PERTANDINGAN NYA #Jdegr

.

Oke, maaf. Maksud Aoi adalah disebelah kanan ada Kise-Kuroko, disebelah kiri ada Murasakibara-Midorima, dan Aomine-Momoi yang berhadapan dengan sofa kosong yang akan ditempati Akashi.

.

* * *

_Kore de oshimai sa..._

_(Semua sudah berakhir...)_

* * *

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening saat Akashi datang dengan wajah yang pucat. Mereka bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Akashi sampai ia menjadi seperti ini.

Akashi menyandarkan punggung sekaligus kepalanya pada sofa belakang nya, kepala nya mulai pening kembali sekarang. "Jadi... Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya nya yang mulai jengah dengan keheningan -yang baginya- tak beralasan itu.

"Akashicchi... kau sakit apa ssu?" Kise mulai menanyakan kondisi Akashi yang kelihatan nya amat buruk itu.

"Hanya demam." Jawaban singkat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis yang kini pucat itu.

"Kau sudah minum obat dari dokter pribadimu, Akashi? Kau bisa tambah demam jika tak beristirahat tetapi tak minum obat. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, a-aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku, nanodayo!" Akashi hanya memasang wajah datar sembari menatap Midorima.

"Ya, sudah dan aku tahu itu." Lagi-lagi kalimat dingin yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Aka-chin sudah makan? Kalau belum Aka-chin boleh meminta punyaku." Murasakibara sebenarnya tak rela makanan nya dimakan oleh orang lain, tetapi ia juga tak bisa melihat sang mantan kapten menjadi seperti ini.

"Kurasa tadi aku sudah sarapan, dan tawaran mu itu... aku sangat berterima kasih. Tetapi tidak, terima kasih." Suara itu mulai melembut ketika Murasakibara menawarkan snack kesukaan nya. Ia bersikap sedikit lembut pada Mursakibara karena Murasakibaralah yang dulunya sering patuh pada dirinya.

"Akashi-kun, kau merasa pusing sekarang? Jika kau merasa pusing, kami bisa pulang sekarang. kami tak mau memperburuk keadaan mu, Akashi-kun..." meskipun wajah yang diberikan Kuroko datar, tapi Akashi tahu bahwa kata-kata yang diberikan Kuroko terselip nada khawatir disana.

Akashi tersenyum tipis "aku tak apa, Tetsuya." kali ini nada yang diberikan Akashi lebih lembut dari yang sebelum nya. Ya, Ia melembutkan nada nya karena dulu Kuroko amat menghormati nya dan selalu menuruti perkataan nya, sama seperti Murasakibara.

"A-ano...Akashi-kun..." Momoi mulai memanggil Akashi setelah ia sedaritadi diam memperhatikan semua nya.

Akashi menoleh kearah Momoi dan tersenyum tipis-yang amat lembut- "Ada apa, Satsuki?" Tanya nya.

"Kau... masih marah?" Tanya Momoi yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Marah...? Kenapa...? Aku rasa kemarin kau tak melakukan kesalahan, Satsuki." Jawaban itu diungkapkan dengan nada yang tulus dan senyuman yang juga tulus. Semua yang ada disana terpaku karena nya, kecuali _maid _yang sedang ada disamping pintu yang memandang Akashi sendu.

Momoi mencengkram celana nya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Setelah Akashi dengan mudah nya berkata hal yang membuat hati nya sendiri mencelos.

"Kau bukan Akashi yang kukenal. Akashi yang dulu ada disampingku adalah Akashi yang selalu terbuka pada ku dan semua nya." Ucap Aomine dengan suara yang lirih. Tetapi mereka semua masih mendengar itu.

Akashi menatap datar Aomine lalu tersenyum lembut

"Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Daiki? Dan itu berarti aku bukanlah milikumu lagi, begitu juga denganku yang tidak memilikimu. Semu. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Cintaku bagaikan bunga yang kehilangan daun-daunnya, yang berarti bunga itu kesepian dan tak lagi indah seperti saat pertama kali muncul. Pelangi dihatiku yang indah kini menghilang, berubah menjadi gemuruh-gemuruh petir yang amat menyengat. Matahari yang selalu menyemangati ku sekarang menghilang, digantikan dengan gerhana matahari yang amat gelap. Bulanku yang selalu menyinari malamku kini tertutupi awan hitam, sehingga kini aku menjadi gelap mata. Bintangku yang selalu bersinar kian redup seiring perginya dirimu."

Akashi tersenyum sembari memejamkan mata nya. Semua orang makin terpaku dengan kata-kata Akashi, apalagi raut wajah yang tenang itu. Mereka semua tahu, tahu bahwa Akashi menyembunyikan kepedihan nya dengan sikap tenang khas miliknya.

.

* * *

_Just be friends... all we gotta do just be friends..._

_It's time to say good bye_

_(Hanya berteman... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman..._

_Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal)_

.

* * *

Akashi membuka mata nya yang kini tak punya cahaya lagi dan tersenyum lebar pada yang lain. "_Daijobu da yo!_ Aku berteman dengan Daiki saja sudah cukup sekarang. Dan itu tak mungkin menjadi lebih dari itu!" Ucap nya dengan nada penuh semangat agar teman-teman nya tak mengetahui kepiluan hatinya kini.

"Kita ke_mall _saja! Kita bermain disana ssu! Keadaan mu sudah baikan kan Akashicchi...?" Kata Kise pada Akashi yang tersenyum lebar.

"Yosh! Aku tak apa kok!" Ucap Akashi sembari mengangkat kepalan tangan nya keudara.

Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Aomine tahu apa yang Akashi rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya ingin terlihat ceria didepan mereka, dan satu hal yang membuat mereka sedih adalah... Hati Akashi yang kian hancur karena memaksakan diri untuk bersikap ceria.

Tetapi Kise ingin Akashi benar-benar melupakan kesedihan nya hanya untuk hari ini, hari ini saja. Ia tak mau sang kapten yang selalu tegas, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang terpuruk. Bagaimana pun, Kise masih menganggap Akashi sebagai teman yang perhatian. Walaupun cara yang Akashi berikan berbeda dari yang lain nya, walaupun Akashi selalu bersikap datar pada nya dulu, walaupun Akashi sering berkata dingin dan sarkastik padanya. Tetapi semua itu hanya hal yang tak dianggap oleh Kise. Dan kini sang kapten membutuhkan dirinya untuk dihibur olehnya, yang pasti nya akan dengan senang hati diterima oleh sang model.

Aomine tak pernah berpikir bahwa Akashi akan menguatkan dirinya seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tak melakukan apapun, sama seperti nya. Dsn karena itu pula hubungan nya dengan sang kapten mungil itu... berakhir.

.

* * *

_Just be friends... All we gotta do just be friends... (just be friends)  
_

_It's time to say good bye_

_Just be friends (just be friends) all we gotta do just be friends (just be friend~s)_

_Its time to say good bye_

_Just be friends.. all we gotta do just be friends_

_It's time to say good bye.._

_Just be friends_

_(Hanya berteman... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman (hanya berteman)_

_Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

_Hanya berteman (hanya berteman)... Yang akan kita lakukan hanya berteman (hanya berteman)_

_Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

_Hanya berteman... Hanya berteman..._

_Ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

_Hanya berteman)._

_._

* * *

Akashi tersenyum ketika melihat Aomine sedang bermain basket dengan Kise yang menantang Aomine disamping mesin basket itu. Ya, mereka saat ini sedang bermain. Setidaknya, hanya dengan melihat Aomine tertawa. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Aomine berhasil mengalahkan Kise dengan cepat sedangkan si model itu terengah-engah sembari menggeram kesal. Akashi tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Haha, ini untukmu Daiki, Ryouta." Kata Akashi sembari memberikan botol mineral pada Aomine dan Kise.

Mereka menerima nya dengan senyuman lebar milik mereka ketika melihat Akashi yang tertawa kecil seperti itu.

"_Arigatou~ _Akashicchi~" ucap Kise sembari memeluk Akashi. Kuroko hanya diam melihat itu, Toh Ia tahu bahwa Akashi butuh suatu kasih sayang saat ini entah itu dari teman atau keluarga nya agar ia bisa seperti Akashi yang dulu lagi.

Aomine memincing kan mata nya kesal pada Kise, dan ia menatap Momoi yang tersenyum lembut pada nya dan mengangguk. Dengan segera Kise ia tarik dan memeluk Akashi yang langsung mematung akibat perbuatan nya.

ia mencium kedua pipi lembut itu dan berkata "setidaknya hanya dengan menjadi teman, Aku masih bisa melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Aomine yang langsung melepaskan pelukan nya dan berlari kearah Momoi lalu mengumpat dibelakang punggung sang istri, sebelum ia terkena terjangan gunting kesayangan Akashi.

Akashi hanya memincingkan mata nya kearah Aomine dengan kesal, tak luput pula bibir yang tak sengaja ia kerucutkan dengan rona merah dipipinya akibat perlakuan Aomine tadi.

Dan mereka semua tertawa karena hal itu.

'_Setidaknya dengan menjadi teman, kita masih bisa bersama walaupun kebersamaan itu hanya sebagai teman. Tapi, bagiku kini itu bukanlah masalah. Hanya dengan dirimu yang ada disampingku, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku nyaman. Meskipun, harus ada seseorang diantara kita.' _Batin Aomine dan Akashi secara bersamaan dengan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dibibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N : **Huwaaaaa! Akashi nya OOC banget ya? Maaf Akashi-kun! Aoi sama sekali gak bermaksud bikin Akashi-kun jadi lemah kayak gini (T^T) ini hanya sebuah cerita yang terlintas diotak Aoi! Bukan karena kesengajaan! *lah? Lu nulis fic kayak gini, emang tangan lu bisa nulis sendiri?!* huweeeee~ Nee-chan bantu Aoi yang mau dibantai oleh Akashi-kun #ngumpet.

Oke, tanggapan para Kiseki no Sedai mengenai fic gaje ku.

**Momoi : **Huweeeee, Aoi-chan! Kenapa kau buat aku jadi peran antagonis disini?! Aku juga nggak mau bikin Akashi-kun nangis kayak tadi tau!

**Aoi : **Gomenasai, Gomenasai...

**Kise : **Aoicchi! Kenapa kau buat Akashicchi miris kayak gini ssu?! Kan kasihan dia nya! Aoicchi ngaku nya fans berat Akashicchi! Tapi kok malah bikin Akashicchi kayak gini ssu!

**Aoi : **Gomen... Gomen...

**Midorima : **Oi! Aoi! Kau hanya memberiku sedikit dialog baka! Tapi jangan salah paham jika aku ingin kebagian dialog bodoh mu itu, nanodayo!

**Aoi : **Males ah buat dialog kekamu #dilempar

**Murasakibara : **Aku juga sedikit dialog nya, Aoi-chin~

**Aoi : **Ah, Gomen ne, Mura-kun?

**Kuroko : **Sumimasen, tapi bisakah Aoi-san tak membuat dialog yang membuat saya ingin membunuh anda seperti 'Kise memeluk Akashi', Aoi-san?

**Aoi :** Hiks, Gomenasai, Tetsu-chan #cry

**Aomine : **hentikan tangisa buaya mu, Aoi! Kau membuatku muak! Aku merasa menjadi antagonis seperti Satsuki disini! Akan kubunuh kau dimasa depan Aoi!

**All : #**sweatdrope

**Aoi : **silahkan saja, Daiki-kun~ #smirk

**Akashi : **Kau membuatku menjadi lenah, Aoi! Jika kau terus seperti itu, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari fic-fic gaje milik mu itu #bawa_koper

**Aoi : **Huweeeeee! jangan! Purisuuuu! #sembah_sujud_didepan_Akashi

**Akashi : **baik.

**Aoi : **fiuh~ untung saja~ nah reader-sama! Untuk Akhir kata

**Please, review! #neko_eyes**


End file.
